


A Night to Remember

by Schave7728



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Any errors is my fault and I'm sorry, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But it's like very vague and only a paragraph long, Established Friendship, F/M, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, SanSan Secret Santa, Sandor is a jealous child, summary sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schave7728/pseuds/Schave7728
Summary: Sandor has been friends with Sansa since high school, but all of a sudden she has new friends and he hardly see her anymore. Hopefully, with her birthday coming up they could rekindle their friendship and maybe become more.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> This is my gift for mynameisnoneya1991 on Tumblr for the Sansan Secret Santa. My prompt was: Loras, jealous, nightclub, established friendship. I just want to say I'm so sorry for getting this out so late. And sorry for any typos or if it feels rushed. I hope you enjoy it because I had a fun time writing it. Also, you can find a picset on my Tumblr. Here is a link: http://wishingforalastingsummer.tumblr.com/post/181394807750/a-night-to-remember-prompt-loras-jealous

The sound of drilling and electric saws going off has long become background noise to Sandor as he worked. He barely heard it as he hauled a stack of plywood towards the section he would be working on today. If anything, all the noise had a nice soothing effect that helped clear his mind.

Sandor was just setting the wood down near his tools, when Selmy the head foreman, called his name. “Hey, Clegane! Some girl is here to see you.”

He looked up at Selmy wrinkling face in confusion. A girl? The only ‘ _girl_ ’ he could think of was Sansa, and he knew for a fact she was working all day.  _Like she has been all week,_  he thought glumly. 

“Did she say what her name was?” Sandor asked as he walked toward Selmy. 

“Didn't catch it, but she's waiting back down in the lobby. She had someone at the desk call-up.” Sandor nodded at him and started to walk past Selmy when he put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, and Sandor? Try not to make a habit of having strange girls show up at job sites. I don't want to regret bringing you on. Understand?”

“I understand. And trust me, this will be the last time.” Giving Selmy one more nod, Sandor headed towards the elevator that would bring him back down to the hotel's lobby. 

It was only when he was inside the elevator and he felt it moving that Sandor let out a breath of frustration. He understood where Selmy was coming from. He had put a lot on the line to bring him on this job—with him only being a couple years out of his apprenticeship and there being more experience guys—it wouldn't look good on either Selmy or him if he fucked it up by not taking this seriously. And some random girl showing up and asking for him like she fucking please didn't really shine a professional light on him. 

 He was pulled from his thoughts by the ding of the elevator doors opening. Letting out another breath of frustration, Sandor headed out of the elevator to look for this mysterious woman. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so he can get back to work and prove to old Selmy that he wasn't a fuck up. 

Casting a quick glance across the spacious lobby and not seeing anyone familiar—like someone with beautiful hair the color of fire—Sandor decided the best way to go about this was asked someone at the front desk. As he made his way towards the desk, with the full intention of having that pimple-face teen point this mysterious woman out, he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw the last person he ever expected walking towards him.

“Sandor!” Margaery Tyrell called out as she strolled through the lobby straight towards him, a polite smile on her face. Sandor didn't even try to hide his surprise, as his brain tried to comprehend why Margaery  _fucking_  Tyrell would come to see  _him_. And furthermore, how the  _hell_  did she find out where he worked? By the time she finally reached him, he had gathered enough of his wits to open his mouth and speak.

"Margaery," Sandor said, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," she replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. "I got that. I meant how the fuck did you know what job site I'm working at?"

She shrugged her shoulder, not even a little bothered by his tone. "Sansa told me that you got a hired with one of the construction companies involved with renovating of the Red Keep Hotel, so I thought I would stop by. And congrats, by the way. I know some guys in construction and they mention how competitive it was to get hired."

Sandor felt his mouth twitch, his anger growing. "Yeah, it was. So you showing up and asking for me like I'm some sort of lapdog, really shows how fucking  _professional_  I am, and how serious I take this. So if you don't mind, can you just tell what you need so I can get back to work."

“Someone is in a good mood today,” she said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes she started searching through her purse that he had no doubt cost more then what he made in a month. “I needed to see you because I wanted to give you this.” Pulling out a cream-colored envelope, she held it out waiting for him to take. It was only when he warily took it from her that she continued speaking. “Loras and I are throwing a surprise birthday party for Sansa, and since you are her friend I thought you should be invited.”

A little surprised, Sandor took his eyes off of Margaery and looked down at the envelope in his hands. Quickly opening it, he was indeed meet with a fancy look invitation. Skimming it, he read that the party would be this Saturday at ten and it was being held at the…

“The  _Dragon Pit_? How the hell were you able to get the party  _there_?” The Dragon Pit was one of the most exclusive nightclubs in King's Landing and he couldn't even imagine how much the Tyrell’s had to dish out just to have a party there.

“You would be surprised what the Tyrell name can accomplish,” she gave him a knowing smirk. “So will my brother and I see you there?”

Sandor bit the inside of his cheek, thinking it over. On one hand, he would be able to spend at least one night this week with Sansa. Since starting her new job, he had hardly spent any time with her. So if he went he would at least be guaranteed some of Sansa’s time. Plus he knew it would make her happy for him to be there. But on the other hand, he most likely will have to socialize with  _them_. The Tyrells. And if this one conservation with Margaery was any indication of what a whole night with them would be like, he might have to blow his brains out before the night is through. And not to mention the discomfort of being in an overcrowded club with people gawking at him, the loud irritating music, and overpriced drinks. It would feel like being in one of the Seven Hells.

And yet, even with all of this against going, the thought of seeing Sansa—even for an evening—was just too tempting. Sandor sighed, knowing that he would do anything to make his little bird happy. Even endure one night of the Tyrells.

“Yeah, I'll be there,” he answered with a bit of resignation.

Margaery clapped her hands together in glee. “Great! Now the Dragon Pit is a bit more sophisticated then you are used too, so  _try_  wearing something else besides plaid. If you have it that is. Anyways I have to go so toodles!” With that Margaery turned around, her designer dress swishing between her legs as she headed towards the hotel's exit.

_Rich bitch,_  Sandor thought as he watched her leave. Shaking his head, he made his way back towards the elevator as he shoved the invitation into his back pocket. Once back in the elevator he quickly pressed the button to take him back to the top floor, wanting to get back to work and keep his mind off a certain little bird.

Sadly once he was back on the top floor and back to framing the new walls, his mind kept running back to Sansa. He missed her, there was no denying it. Before she went off to school in Highgarden they had done almost everything together, but now that she was back Sandor was lucky if she answered his phone calls. He understood that with a new job she had to prove herself (especially working at the Queen’s Charity, the most successful charity organization in Kings Landing) and as a result she would be busy. But Sandor still couldn't help but wish that things could go back to how they were before she left. When they were just two stupid teenagers and adulthood was years in the future.

Hammering a nail into some plywood, Sandor couldn't help but remember when he had first meet Sansa. She was fifteen and had just gotten together with Joffrey, and was at one of the many parties he loved to throw. Sandor was around seventeen and had been sulking in a corner getting drunk when he had spotted her across the room. She stood out like a sore thumb, looking like a Miss Goody Two-Shoes, all prim and proper like. He remembered thinking that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, as well as the most naive looking.

And as she kept hanging more and more around Joffrey—and as a result around Sandor as well—he had watched that naivety fade away as Joffrey showed his real self—a spoiled, selfish, mamma’s boy. He had tried making her see the truth—in his own fucked up way of trying to help her—though he didn't do it in the best of ways. Sandor believes his exact words were, “Stop repeating the words everyone wants you too, like some empty-headed little bird. Take a good hard look at your cunt boyfriend and hear the pile of  _shit_  coming out of his mouth” or something around those lines. Suffice to say it wasn't his best moment and Sansa tried to avoid him after that.

It was only when Joffrey had pulled a truly dick move that Sansa started to see the truth in what he was saying. One night Sandor had gotten a call from Sansa asking if he could pick her up. Apparently, she and Joffrey had gone out on some drive to show off Joffrey's new car that his mommy had bought him. Somehow things had escalated into an argument, which resulted in Joffrey leaving her stranded in the middle of the dangerous parts of Flea Bottom. And seeing how her parents and younger brothers were out of town and her other siblings weren't answering their phones, the only other person she could think of to ask for help was  _him_.

To say that he was surprised by her request was an understatement, but she wasn't wrong in thinking he wouldn't help her. Even back then, before he fell for her, he had a hard time refusing her. So he told her he would be there in twenty and not to talk to  _anyone_.

After ending the call he hurried to his car and drove like the Stranger was chasing after him. He knew the type of people that liked to hang out in the area Sansa was in. People like Gregor. So it didn't take him long to reach the liquor store Sansa said she was waiting out, but when he arrived she was nowhere to be seen. He had gotten out of his car, planning on searching inside the store, when he heard a muffled scream coming from behind the store.

Running full speed towards the noise, he had found Sansa pushed up against the wall by a couple of guys trying to get her sweater off. He didn't even hesitate in grabbing the closest one and punching him straight in the face, knocking him out cold. Once the other two saw their buddy being punched by a giant, it didn't take them long to scurry away like the rats they were.

He had just started cursing at them for being cock-sucking whores, when he felt Sansa arming coming around his waist in a crushing hug, her sobs filling the night air. He had hesitantly brought his arms around her, not used to comforting people. He let her cry as he whispered that everything would be okay, and he was here little bird. When she had calmed down a bit he lead her to his car and put her in the front seat. As soon as he rounded back to the driver side and got in, Sansa grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. He didn't even think of pulling away, if anything, he gripped her hand back and just sat there holding hands as he watched her calm down.

When no more tears fell down her cheek, he asked her if she wanted to call the cops. Sansa had shaken her head no and mumbled something about just wanting to forget the night had happened. Not wanting to upset her more, he held his tongue on what he thought about that. Instead, he asked if she wanted him to take her home. Again she shook her head no and said that she didn't want to face her family just yet. Nodding, he let go of her hand and putting the car in drive as he headed to the one place that might make her feel better.

And so he took her to the old drive-in theater and paid for them to see some musical that came out in the ’60s. It was only when he had parked the car and the sound hooked up that she asked why he brought her here. And so he did the one thing that he has never done: he told her the story of his scars. He told her how Gregor had caught him playing with one of his old toys and pushed his face into the fireplace, where the embers of the dying fire burned half his face. He told her about the aftermath and how his father covered up Gregor’s crime. And that when he needed to escape the hellhole of a home he would somehow end up here. He would sneak in and watch the movies even though he couldn't hear what was being said. And when he got his car he was able to come here whenever he just needed a quiet place to think and be alone. It had become his safe haven and he thought it could help her as well.

They sat in silence as his voice trailed off, the only sound was the love leads singing. When he didn't think he could take the silence anymore, Sansa spoke her voice slightly hoarse. She told him that she was sorry that he had to endure something like that and sorry that Gregor never was held accountable. And she was very grateful that he trusted her enough to share the place that made him feel safe, even when she didn't listen to him about Joffrey. Her voice cracking as she told him that he was right and Joffrey wasn't really the person she thought him to be. She told him how Joffrey would get angry at every little thing she did, and call her the most  _horrendous_  of names—not giving her an ounce of respect. She told him about tonight and how she had enough and finally stood up for herself. Which only lead to Joffrey calling her a nasty name—that she refused to repeat—and practically pushing her out of his car leaving bruises all up and down her arm.

When she finished her tale, he asked what she was planning on doing now, hoping that she wouldn't keep dating that ass wipe. So it came with some relief and anger when she said that she wanted to break up with him, but was scared of what he would do. With no hesitation, he told her that he wouldn't  _let_  him hurt her and if she needs him to be there when she broke up with the prick, he would be. And when she asked if he really would, he told her that he would never lie to her. (He did end up being there when she finally broke things off. And it was a good thing too because Joffrey tried to land a blow on her, but he held his promise and Joffrey barely lifted his hand before Sandor had him restrained and crying to be released. Which Sandor took great pleasure in hearing.)

After all the heavy stuff was put on the table so to speak, they were able to venture into lighter topics as they watch the rest of the movie. Sandor couldn't remember a time that he laughed and joked as much as he did with Sansa that night. Telling Sansa about Gregor was like a weight was lifted off of him and he could breathe for the first time. It felt...good to be that open with someone. And so when the movie was over and he dropped her off at her house, he left her feeling happy for the first time in what felt like ages. It was that night Sandor will later realize that he started falling in love with her.

And it wasn't even for the one night either. After things went down with Joffrey, Sansa would seek him out during school and be friendly. Her friendliness soon became them hanging out after school and before he knew it they were hanging out and talking to each other all the time. What made them so different—him a gruff, ugly half-faced bastard that saw the world for the shit show it is, and her a beautiful princess that always wants to see the good—is what also made them both complete. Without his permission, Sansa became his first real friend and soon his best friend.

At the time he didn't trust what was happening and thought she was using him as protection somehow. He even asked her that one day, which she found very offensive that he would even consider her being that type of person. It took a lot of groveling to get back on her good side.

As the years went by their friendship seem to grow stronger. Even when he graduated from high school and started as an apprentice for a construction company. They were closer than ever and was always there for the other. Things only started to change when Sansa went off to college at Highgarden University.

In the beginning, everything was going great. Even though they were hundreds of miles apart they still talked and messaged each other almost daily. But as time went by and they both got busier trying to juggle school and work, they went longer without talking. Even though it hurt, Sandor figured that when she came back home to Kings Landing that things would go back to normal, and it would be like she never left. And he was right, for a little while.

When she came back it was easy as breathing to fall back into their friendship. She told him about her time in college and he shared the more humorous story that happened on different construction sites. They went out to dinners and movies—he teased her about her movie taste and she teased him about his obsessive love of any food with chicken. He helped her send in resumes for the different marketing job openings. And she “helped” redecorate his shabby apartment (To this day he still can’t find where she put his can opener). It was just as he thought, they clicked back together as if the last four years didn't happen.

And when she got the job at Queen’s Charity he was happy for her. It was the perfect job for her, working with people that helped tens of thousands of women escape abusive relationships and she was able to do the job the same she does everything else: perfectly. If only she hasn't become friends with the most infuriating people he ever met: Loras and Margaery Tyrell.

Apparently, it was the Tyrell’s grandmother who founded the organization years back and since then it has become a family business of sorts. Sansa once joked to him that there always have to be at least one Tyrell working in each department. Which is how she met Loras who was also working in the marketing department. And of course, when they became friends, he just  _had_  to introduce her to his sister.

It was not long after she started working that she tried introducing them. She wanted us to all become friends like we were in fucking camp or something. Meeting the Tyrells for the first time was...an experience. They had all meet for lunch and it became very clear that they were his polar opposite, and not in the same way that Sansa was. Where Sansa also came from old money, she didn't try to advertise it. She wore modest clothing with very little makeup on, where Margaery and Loras looked like they just came from off a fucking fashion show wearing designer clothing from head to toe. Which made him feel like some penniless loser sitting in the shabby clothes with his ugly burnt face. 

And it wasn't just the clothes, it was also in the way they talked that showed how spoiled and snobbish they were. They told him about how Dorne was  _glorious_  in the summer and they went every year. And how shocked they were to learn they he never left Kings Landing and he just  _had_  to travel. Or how the Tyrell family could trace their family tree all the way back to Kings and Queens. Or any of the other pretentious crap that came out of their mouth. The more they talked and talked about how  _great_  their life was, the more annoyed he got. And the more annoyed he got, the more frequently what would be considered a “rude” comment would slip out of his mouth. 

Suffice to say that after the lunch he didn't make friend with the Tyrells and Sansa became embarrassed and upset with. She eventually did forgave him after nearly two weeks of her giving him the silent treatment. She also never tried to push them into being friends again. Him going to the party the Tyrells are throwing would be the first time he willingly decided to spend time with them. He just hoped it's worth it and get to spend some time with his little bird.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

 

Saturday came faster than expected and before he knew it he was sitting at a crowded bar with some terrible pop song blaring, and getting a headache from the flashing color changing lights. He took a swing from his whiskey, enjoying the burn and wishing that he was anywhere else.

As he sat there stewing in his own misery, he looked around and he decided that if you took away the god awful music, the seizure-inducing lights, and the snobbish rich  _fucks_ , the place wasn't that bad.

The Dragon Pit was very open with high ceilings three stories high. The first floor was where almost everything and everyone was, with it having the dance floor, the huge bar in the middle of the room, and the DJ booth. The second and third floor from what he could see held lounge areas and tables for the tired dancer to sit and get drunk. What really fascinated him was that the second floor was slightly wider making it stick out past the third and making the club have an arena effect. Most likely trying to replicate the original Dragonpit that used to stand in the days of old.

He was just about to finish the last bit of his drink when the music cut off and everyone looked towards the DJ stand. Looking like he just came off the runway, stood Loras with a microphone in his hands. When he spoke his voice was slightly slurred, proven that he wasn't the only one enjoying drinks.

“How is everyone tonight? Good? Awesome!” He waited until the crowd stopped cheering before continuing. “I want to first say thank you to everyone for coming. My sister and I worked hard to make this night special for Sansa, and it means the world to both of us that you can all join us.” The crowd awed while Sandor rolled his eyes. Loras could tell them that all the drinks were laced with poison, and they still would cheer for him. Fucking rich pretty boy. 

“The other thing I need to tell you is that Margie text me and said they will be here in ten, so everyone start getting ready! As soon as they walk through that door the music will stop and we all are going to shout ‘Surprise!’. Got it? Great! Okay Mr. DJ Man turn that music back on!” 

With another shout from the crowd, Loras was off the stage and the annoying music was back on. People around him started dancing, drinking, and just having a good all time. He has never felt more and out of place then he did at that moment.  

He was surrounded by close to sixty people that he has never met, but apparently, all of them knew Sansa. And from the looks of them, they were just as rich and snobbish as the Tyrells. All of them better than him. Standing in the middle of the club and feeling like a true outsider, Sandor couldn't stop the feeling of unease. Were these the type of people that Sansa preferred? He knew that they were drifting a bit apart, but have they drifted so far away that these were the type of people she would want to spend her time with instead of him? 

Before he could follow that dark thought any further the music once again stopped. Instead of looking at the DJ booth everyone as one looked towards the entrance and waited with held breath for the door to open. 

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as the door opened and the girls came in. Even with his height, he was too far back to see her, but he was able to catch just a bit of red before the crowd blocked his view. With a huff of irritation, he left his bar stool to find the birthday girl. 

Sometimes being abnormal tall and having a half face comes in handy, like this instance. The crowd only had to get a quick look at him before they were moving out of his way, not wanting to get trapped in his path. So it took him no time at all to reach the front of the club where he could still see some of Sansa's hair. With on last pushed through the crowd, he was finally faced to face with his little bird. 

At the sight of her his mouth went dry and his mind momentarily blank. She was a vision in her tight-fitting dress and silver heels that made her already long leg look magnificent. He had to ask himself for what must be the thousandth time what a goddess like her was doing being friends with the likes of him. 

Just then Sansa caught sight of him and a brilliant smile came across her face. Ignoring the man that she was just talking to, she scurried her way towards him and all but jumped in his arms for a hug. Without thought, he wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her. He wished that she could stay in his arms forever.

"Sandor! Oh, my gods, you're here!" Sansa squealed in his ear.

He gave a chuckle at her excitement. "Do you really think I would miss your birthday little bird?"

Giving him one last squeeze, she released him and turn back to the group of people she was talking with earlier. Ever the polite little bird she apologized for being rude and started to make introductions. He politely nodded at each new name, but he didn't really try to memorize them. He highly doubted that he would be meeting them again after tonight.

After about a few moments of Sansa making small talk with her friends, he asked if she wanted to get a drink at the bar. She agreed and after she excused herself they pushed themselves through the crowd. Well, he pushed. Sansa stood behind him with her hand gripping the back of his shirt, and let him clear the way for her. Once they reached the bar he grabbed the attention of one of the bartenders and ordered another whiskey for him and a lemon drop for Sansa—her favorite drink.

As they waited for their drinks they started talking. Just them and nobody else. Sure a few people came over and wished her a happy birthday, but for the most part, it was just them in their own little bubble as they caught each other up on what was going on in their lives. Bloody hells, it felt good just to talk to her!

They were maybe talking for twenty minutes when they were interrupted by none other than a Tyrell.

He was telling the story on how Bronn, the dickhead, almost sawed his finger off, when there was an annoying throat clearing. Turning away from Sansa he was meet with the sight of Loras standing with a drink in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," Loras began, "but I hoping that I could steal Sansa for a minute. There is a couple of people she just  _has_  to meet." Without waiting for her answer he grabs her hand and almost pulls her off her chair.

"Oh-okay." She was able to stop herself from falling flat to the floor, but just barely. Loras was still pulling on her arm, but she was able to hold him off long enough for her to look back at him, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry Sandor, but I'll be right back. I'll be no more than ten minutes and then you can finish your story."

Swallowing his anger he just nodded his head and smiled at her. He didn't want to ruin her party. "It's fine. Go and make Loras happy. I'll just sit here and order another drink." And watch her have fun with someone else.

Frowning, the little bird shook her head. "Sandor you shouldn't just sit there. Go and talk to someone. Have fun!"

Interact with these rich assholes? He rather drink glass, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Yeah, I'll try that."

She didn't looked like he convinced her, but Loras was losing his patients so before she could speak again he was pulling her away and off to the other side of the club.

Mouth twitching, he watched them go feeling like a fucking fool. He drowned the rest of his drink and motioned to the bartender for another.

The rest of the night was spent either nursing his beer—he had switched after his last one, knowing that he had to drive home later—or catching a glimpse of Sansa and wishing she would come back to him. Watching her it soon became very apparent that Sansa wasn't coming back anytime soon. Ever time she would try and leave someone would come up―usually a Tyrell sibling—and whisk her away again in some sort of way.

it also became apparent how much of this world of glamour and wealth that Sansa belonged in. He always knew that Sansa was meant to live the life of luxury and class, but he always assumed that she didn't want it. That she preferred hanging out with the likes of him. Seeing her now, he knows that she  _thrives_  in this world and was made for it. She enjoys being with this pretentious crowd and talking about summer houses and expensive sports cars. Taking another sip from his beer, he couldn't help but think that he was holding her back by being her friend.

He always thought they were equals in their friendship; he would be there for her and she would be there for him. But now that he is really thinking about it, he realizes he needs Sansa a lot more then she needs him. She has friends and dozens of family members to be there for her. People who could easily do what he does in this friendship, and honestly, maybe even better. So what does she need him for? Him, on the other hand, needs Sansa just as much as he needs food and air. Without her, he would go back to being that bitter, lonely man that he was. She brought fun and happiness back into his life and he wouldn't know what to if she left.

He knows that it's fucked up to be so dependent on someone else for his happiness, and how unfair it was to Sansa. And knowing her she would try and deny it and try and convince him that he has more of a life outside of her, but it would be nothing more than the pretty lies she likes to sing. And since she wouldn't be able to see the truth, maybe...maybe it was for the best that he did something about it. Like remove himself from her life.

Sandor closed his eyes as a shot of pain went through him at the mere  _thought_  of losing her in his life. She has been such an important person in his life that losing her would be almost like losing a limb. He would know she would be gone, but feel the phantom pain of her every day for the rest of his life. But he knew it would be the best thing for her, not having to waste her time on being his support system. She should be able to enjoy her life without having to carry his burdens.

Looking out in the crowd where everyone was dancing he was able to spot her easily, her red hair acting like a beacon. She was with a bunch of girls, the only one he knew was Margaery, dancing without a care in the world. She looked so beautiful, the light catching her in the right moment making her look like she was glowing. She looked up and their eyes caught, and even with her being on the other side of the room he could still see the way her face lit up by just looking at him. He had to give a small chuckle when she started waving him over to dance with her. Even though she knows perfectly well that he was a shit dancer. He laughter turned into a grimace as he realized that he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't sit there and watch he have fun with the people that had replaced him in her life.  

Giving her one last longing look he pushed himself off the bar and head towards the exit. He wanted to leave this cunt filled place and mope in his own place. And get away from little birds that he knows he could never have.

As Sandor left the Dragon Pit it felt like he could finally breathe. Being stuck in a crowded place were it was  _very_  obvious that he didn't belong was torture and he was just glad to be done with it. It just hurt like hell that it also meant that he and Sansa were done as well.

Shaking his head, he headed down the almost empty street where he parked his car. Since he wasn't going to pay fucking twenty bucks for parking, he had to park almost a half a mile down.  _Another thing to add to this shitty night,_  he thought grumpily.

He was about a block away from the club when he heard his name being called. Turning around he spotted no other than Sansa running—or running as she can in those damn shoes—down the deserted street towards him. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him, breathing slight hard. The movements from her breathing plus the tightness of her dress pushed up her breast in a very hypotonic way. He quickly tore his gaze away and looked back up to her face. She was biting her lip looking hurt.

“A-are you leaving Sandor?” she whispered. Readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Clearing his throat he nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m going to head out. That whole  _place_ ,” he waved in the direction of where they came from, “really isn't my thing. But you should go back and have fun, it's your birthday after all.” It felt like a heavyweight was sitting on his chest as looked down at her.  _Gods_ , she was beautiful. A goddess reborn—so out of his league that it wasn't even funny. And it hurt so much knowing that he wasn't even worth enough to be her friend for long. Just a short eight years and half of that she was away. He wanted more time with her, but isn't he always wishing for that?

“Oh. That's fine, I guess. It's just I—” she stopped herself mid-sentence, looking down at her feet, repositioning her purse on her shoulder. When she looked back up there was something in her eyes that reminded him how much wolf she had in her. “So you are just going to bail without even saying goodbye? We talked for maybe ten minutes tonight and you won't even say that you're leaving?”

“And who's fault is that?” He regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth, but all the frustration from this night—and probably the booze—had the words spilling out.

Sansa pulled back as if he just slapped her, anger slowly replacing the hurt. “What the hell does  _that_  mean?”

“Nothing, just forget I said anything. I'll talk to you later.” Sandor tried to turn around and walk away, but she grabbed his arm holding him in place. He had no doubt that he could break her hold and keep walking, but like any trained dog he knew when to stay when his master wanted him to.

“No, it just not ‘nothing’. Tell me what you mean! Are you blaming me for something?” Sansa's voice was getting louder with every word until she was almost screaming. The few people outside were giving them looks. Not wanting an audience for the fight that was going to happen, he gently grabbed her arm and dragged her down the alleyway that was next to them. Making sure it was empty, he pulled her farther down until they were completely hidden from the street and prying eyes. He dropped her arm and faced her, his irritation and anger seeping into his voice.

“You want to do this now? Fine, here it goes. All your time is either spent at your job or with Loras and Margaery. I'm lucky if I get a phone call. Take tonight, I barely got a hi out before you were being dragged off by one of your  _new_  friends. Friends that obviously matter more to you than me. You replaced me in your life, and you have been too chicken shit to tell me to my face!”

“You know what Sandor Clegane?  _Fuck you!_ ” She tried shoving him, and when he didn't even budge she got even angrier. “Yes, I have a job that I work my ass off at, and yes, I've gained new friends, but how  _dare_  you say I've replaced you. I've tried countless times to get you involved, but you were too much of a jealous  _dick_  to even try!”

“Jealous?!” he exclaimed. “I'm not jealous! I'm pissed that you didn't have the decency to tell me to fuck off if you were done with me.”

“But I'm not done with you! And if you stop acting like a big  _child_ , you would see that! I can't be the only one to make an effort.”

“I've made the effort! I went to that stupid lunch and they were snobbish assholes.” How the fuck can't she see that? Why can't she just take his side?

Rolling her eye, Sansa crossed her arm across her chest. “No, you didn't Sandor. I know you, and I know that you went to that lunch already hating them. You had your mind set on what type of person they are just because they have money.”

His mouth twitched as he glared down at her, hating how her words had a ring of truth to them. “Well considering the last rich asshole you were so cozy with, left you stranded waiting to be raped and murder, I'm not going to be so chummy with them. But you, on the other hand, keep making on the same  _stupid_  mistakes like you always do, and let's just hope they don't burn you too!”

_Shit shit shit fucking shit!_ He wished he could take the words back as soon as they left his mouth. It was the lowest of blows to bring up Joffrey and from the way her face looked, as if he punched her, he knew he hit the mark deep.  _Shit fucking damn it!_

“Sansa…” he tried reaching for her, but she took a step back before he could even lift his hand. He watched as a tear slowly slid down her cheek and when she spoke her voice was filled with sadness.

“I've seen a lot of the terrible sides of you Sandor. I've seen you be angry, insulting, rude and just plain mean. But I've  _never_  known you to be cruel.” Now it was his turn to take a step back, her words hurting him more then she knows. Or maybe she did and that's why she said them. Cruel to him was letting Gregor get way with what he did. Cruel was watching everyone flinch away from him. Cruel was living the life as an outcast because people only see him a freak to be feared or worse pitied.

“That night was one of the most terrifying nights of my life, and for you to throw it back in my face?” She shook her head unable to speak as more tears streamed down her face. “Even though that night was awful it was also the night that I saw you for who you really are. Not the Hound, the scary football player, but Sandor Clegane the guy that has hurt his whole and still was able to share a bit of compassion. I don't know the man standing in front of me because he definitely not my Sandor. So when you are ready to apologize and be my friend again give me a call.” With that she turned around and started walking away, her head held high.

As he watched he go it felt like he was being split in two. If he let her keep walking and didn't try to stop then he knew their friendship was over. She would still be able to continue on with her life and not be burden by a piece of shit like him. It would be the right and selfless thing to do, letting her be free of him.

But as he watched her walk out of his life, he knew he couldn't do it. He thought he could back in the club, but he was just fooling himself. She was the one good thing in his life and he was too selfish of a man to give her up.

“Sansa wait,” he called out. He hurried toward he catching up with her easily. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. Looking down at her he still thought her breathtaking even with her makeup smeared down her face from crying.

“You were right,” he said. It was time for him to be honest, both with himself and her. “You were right about everything and I'm sorry. What I said to you was a low blow and you don't deserve that. I was a fucking ass to you and to Margaery and Loras. I was jealous of them and acted like a child throwing a tantrum. I thought they were taking you away from me, which is idiotic of me. You can be friends with whoever you want.” Sandor took a deep knowing this part would be hard to say, he never was good at talking about his feelings but had to get the words out before they ate him up inside. “Loras and Margaery are good people and good friends to you. Better then me, that's for sure. I've only my our friendship unbalance.”

“What do you mean unbalanced?” Sansa asked no longer looking hurt or angry, just confused.

“Think about it little bird, I'm not like you. Before you, I had no one. No real friends, no family I actually cared about you. And then you came into my life and turned everything upside down. You became the  _one_  good thing in my shit of a life and you don't even realize it. And if you ever stop being my friend, then I know my life will go back to the lonely shit show that it was. I know it's fucked up, but you become my whole world. And I know that if I'm cut out from your life that you will have other people to fall back on. I would just become memories that you would later look back on with fondness.”

There he finally said it. He finally put to words the thought and feelings he has been weighing heavily on him. And now she will probably say something along the lines of how that wasn't true and he had more in his life than her. And that they would always be friends. And she would say it all with that smile of hers that always seem to turn his mind into jelly.

“Your an idiot.”

Or she could call him an idiot. That works too.

Blinking down at her he was beyond stunned. He had become open and vulnerable to her—something he very well doesn't fucking do—and all she had to say was an insult. He didn't know if he should be hurt or pissed.

Before he could curse her out or walk away, she moved closer towards him until they were almost touching. She craned her neck until her beautiful face was looking into his ugly one. She had a soft look on her face and when she spoke it was just barely over a whisper.

“Do you really doubt me that much that you don't think your absence wouldn't feel like a black hole in my heart? Yes, I have more friends and family, but their love can not compare to what I feel for you. You are my world too, and I'll be damned if I let you try and tear that apart.”

“Sansa...” He tried to say more but he could hardly speak past the lump in his throat. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying? She couldn't feel the same way, could she? "What are you saying  _exactly_  little bird? I need to you to say the exact words."

Sansa moved impossible closer until they were sharing the same breath. The smell of her was driving him crazy and doing things to him that probably would be better suited somewhere more private. "I'm saying that you have been my best friends and knight in shining armor for years. You are always the one I call if I need cheering up or just want to smile. You have made me laugh until I couldn't breathe and so angry that I wanted to punch something. And I know if I ever need anything you would drop everything just to be with me. And it's all of this and more that made me fall in love with you."

The words had just barely left her mouth before he was grabbing her by the waist and pulling her until she was flushed against his body. He moved his other big meaty hand until it was gently cupping her face. He caressed his finger down her cheek until it reached her lips, lightly touching them. Her mouth parted and all he wanted to do was kiss those lips of hers. And so he did.

Even with years of pent up sexual tension, he made sure to make their first kiss as gentle and sweet as he could. He wanted this moment to be like those stories and songs she loves so much. He wanted her to remember this moment as nothing but perfect. So when he kissed her it was with the slightest bit of pressure as he moved his lips with her. The world faded away from him in that moment. It was just him and Sansa. 

It was only when her tongue started licking at his lips, wanting him to open, did he put everything he had in the kiss. He moved his hand into her glorious hair, giving it a slight tug that had her moaning into his mouth. In retaliation, she started nibbling down on his lip that had his cock go from semi-hard to full-blown needing her touch hard. Growling like some sort of animal he walked her backwards until her soft body hit the wall of the alleyway, barely registering the sound of her bag hitting the floor. He could hear a part of him screaming that this was  _Sansa_  and that she deserved more than being pawed at in a dirty alleyway. But he couldn't really hear it due to the fact his blood was roaring in his ears and he had a moaning Sansa in his arms.

Deciding that air might be good for them he released her lips, only to trail kisses down her neck breathing in that lemon perfume she loves so much. Gods she smelled delicious. He ran his tongue down the vain on her neck enjoying her taste and the way she shivered in his arms.

"Sandor..." Sansa panted out. Her hands had found their way into his hair and holding him to her neck. As if he would want to leave. She was rubbing herself all against his body showing him that she very much approved of what he was doing to her neck. He ground his hard-on into her stomach to show her what she was doing to him.

He gave her one more open-mouth kiss on her neck before pulling his head away, much to Sansa's displeasure. She made a very pretty picture with her chest heaving and marks already forming on her neck. Her pupils were blown wide nearly covering all the blue in her eyes and the way she was nibbling on her lip was making it very hard to think.

Swallowing hard he rested his forehead on hers enjoying the feel of their breaths mingling. "Tell me what you want little bird, because if we keep going I won't be able to stop."

She released one of her hands from his hair to cup his ruined cheek, nearly bringing him to his knee right then and there. How can a simple touch from this blasted woman unravel him so much?

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" she sultry asked.

Sandor slammed his eyes shut in a useless attempt in trying to stop her words from affecting him. "Sansa you can't mean that. We should be doing this in a bed, not in a bloody alley. Let me take you home so I can worship you in the way you deserve. Let me show you how much I love you."

Her sharp intake of breath had him opening up his eyes to see a look of utter joy on her face. He realized then that even though he showed her with his kisses, he never actually had said those three words to her yet.

She quickly brought him into another hunger kiss that he gladly reciprocated. It only lasted for a couple of minutes before she pulled away, but it left him feeling lightheaded and gasping for air.

She shook her head. "We could do it in a bed later, but I've wanted you for years and I don't think I can last much longer without you inside me."

That did it. With a moan that sounded more like an animal, he covered his mouth with hers in a possessive kiss. He used this kiss to show her all the things he felt for her and all the naughty promises he plans to keep.

She returned the kiss with just as much vigor, running her hands up and down his body that held her own naughty promises. Her hands going under his shirt and dragging her nails down his skin that had a shiver going down his spine.

His own hand started their own wandering, releasing the gip he had in her hair to travel downward. His hand sliding down her body, teasingly close to those perfect breast of hers. He had to smile when she growled—actual growled!—when he didn't rest his hand on them. Well, he didn't want to disappoint her, did he? Doing what he has dreamed about doing since he was seventeen, he placed his on her breast and can a squeeze. He didn't know who moaned louder: him or her.

"Sandor I need more," she breathless whispered against his lips.

He gave a low chuckle, still unable to believe this was happening. "Is that any way to ask? What happened to my courteous little bird?"

Sansa moved her mouth from his to whisper in his good ear. "Sandor Clegane it would please me very much if you would touch me because I'm beyond  _wet_."

_Damn_ , she didn't play fair at all, but he wouldn't even think about complaining.

Giving her breast another squeeze,  he moved his way downward with the full purpose of finding out how deliciously wet she was. When he reached the edge of her dress he hesitated, wanting her to be absolutely positive that she wanted this. She must have realized what he needed because she gave him a nod giving him all the permission to continue on. Sucking in a ragged breath he dragged her dress up, his fingers trailing up her smooth thigh until he reached her silk panties. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped when he realized she was telling the truth. Even through her underwear, he could feel that she was  _soaked_.

He watched her face morph into pleasure as he started rubbing her clit through her underwear. He rubbed her in slow circles, slowly building up speed until she was panting and digging her nails into his skin to the point of pain. Her breathing started to hitch when he moved her underwear aside to slip his fingers through her slippery folds, her legs opening slightly to let him in. It was the most wonderful sight, watching her fall apart in his hands, and he knew that the look on her face will be burned into his mind forever.

He was working a finger in her tight opening when she grabbed the back of his head and dragged him down for a hard kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth. He was easily able to keep up with her, but so into kissing breathless, he didn't register her hand traveling its own downward path until she was unbuttoning his pants. He let out a hiss when she slipped her hand past his pants and underwear to grab his cock. She gave the tip of his cock a nice squeeze before she started moving her hand up and down his length in a way that was making it hard not coming in his pants like some twelve-year-old boy.

He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't have her now then he was going to embarrass himself. With a great amount of restraint, he removed his fingers from her warm heat, only to move his hands towards her ass and lift her off the ground, never breaking their kiss. She immediately wrapped her long glorious legs around him, bringing her center in perfect position with his groin, and her hand left his cock to wrap around his neck to keep her balanced. Moving to balance her on his one arm his other one made it's way down to push his pants down enough to free his cock. Taking it in his hand he brought it to her sweet center, all he need to do was push aside her damp fabric and push inside her nice, wet cunt. Bare skin against bare skin...

"Shit! I don't have a condom." Gods, how can this be happening? He was this close to having all his dreams come true and it will be all ruined just because he forgot to pack a fucking  _rubber_!

He was seconds away from pounding his head into the wall for his own stupidity when Sansa said the most beautiful sentence he has ever heard. "I'm on birth control, so get inside me and fuck me  _now_." Yup, she was definitely his dream girl.  

Giving her another kiss he repositioned her in his arms as he moved the fabric out of the way and slowly started to push himself in. Once the tip of him was in his hand went back to holding her up. Fucking hells, she felt like a dream. Her cunt was so wet and perfectly tight, her inner walls constricting around his dick, making him moan. With one last push, he was completely inside her and feeling a little dizzy from the feeling. Pushing his face into her neck, he held still as he waited for her to adjust to his size, knowing he was bigger than most. It was only when she started bucking her hips against, wanting him to move, that he began trusting in her.

He started with a nice slow pace, just enjoying being as physically close to Sansa as a person could be with her moans in his ear. He laid kisses all along her neck and collarbone, going lower until he was sucking the top her breast. He wanted nothing more than to push down her dress as much as it would and see her bare chest, but with how tight her dress was he most likely would tear something. He honestly wouldn't care one flying fuck if he ripped her dress, but he was almost positive that his little bird would be upset. So he just had to be satisfied by kissing and licking what he could reach. Her hands touching every part of him she could reach.

Not able to take the slow pace anymore he began to thrusting harder in her and picking up the pace. Sansa let out a yell of pleasure, her inner walls clenching around him.

"Oh, gods! Yes, Sandor!" Sansa squealed, her hands squeezing his shoulder. She was matching his thrust and calling his name in the sweetest voice.

Sandor still couldn't believe that this was real. Here he was fucking the girl he has been in love with since high school in a dark dirty alleyway after he just fought with her and been a giant ass. But the warm breeze from the night air, and Sansa's nails digging into his skin—no doubt leaving marks—proved that this was very much real.

He lifted his head to look into her face and seeing how she was in the midst of pleasure—he did that! He was bringing her pleasure!—he has never seen her look so radiant. He wanted to be able to see this side of her for the rest of his life. And make her scream his name to the high heavens.

"Sansa, gods you are beautiful," he whispered. "You are a goddess made flesh and I'm sorry I'm an ass. I'm so sorry." Reaching forward he kissed down her cheek where moments ago tears had streamed down. Tears he had caused. He vowed that he will make that up to her.

"You are an ass—fuck!—but I still love you. Oh yes!" She all but scream after a rather harder thrust from him. "Sandor, I'm so close! Please, I need more!"

"Tell me little bird. Please fucking tell me." He was close too. Years of fantasizing about this moment didn't really make for the best of self-control.

"T-touch me."

With pleasure. Making sure he had a good grip on her, he moved his hand from her ass to wedge it between their bodies to find her nub again. Rubbing her, he started pounding her with all his worth. Her body getting tenser and her cries getting louder as they both chased their completion. He had a stray thought of worrying about someone stumbling on them in this very private moment in a very public place, but he was too busy to think about it for too long. Like trying to get Sansa to come all over his cock. He gave a couple more thrust when her cunt started to get almost painfully tight.

"Sandor!" she screamed as her climax ripped through her. He couldn't last anymore, with a couple more thrust he was coming inside her.  

Afterward, he rested his forehead against hers as both them tried to regain their breath. He rested his hand on her bare thigh, just slowly rubbing his thumb again her smooth skin. It was only when he soften enough that he slipped out of her that he lowered her down until her feet touch the ground, but they still stayed close enough that they shared the same breath.

He didn't know who started it, but soon they were both laughing. It was a laughter of just pure joy and disbelief as they realized what they had done. She loves him. She loved him just as much as he loves her. They just had the most amazing sex in an alleyway where anyone could walk in on them. And they both couldn't be happier.

Moving in as one they embraced and shared a sweet kiss. It held none of the previous passion, just the love they both shared. They stood there for however long and just kissed, just enjoying the moment.

After giving one last kiss, they separated from each other. Giving each other embarrassed smile they each worked on straightening out their clothes and in his case tucking his dick back into his pants.

Once all their clothes were all put back together and she picked up her bag from the ground, they just looked at each other before wordlessly taking the others hand. Easy as breathing their relationship was.

"I would like it very much if you take me home and spend the night," she whispered into the night air.

He raised his one good eyebrow. "You don't want to go back to the party?" He was surprised. Please, but surprised.

Looking a little sheepish, she shrugged her shoulders. "I probably should. Margie and Loras worked very hard to put this together, and it would be very rude of me to leave." He gave a chuckle. His courteous little bird. "But honestly all I want to do is go home and keep kissing you, then fall asleep in your arms."

His laughter dies, as he looks into her eyes so filled with love for him. "I would  _very_ much like that."

Giving him a smile, she tugged on his arm and lead him back towards the street. "Besides, I think Margie would be very happy for me."

"Really?"

She nodded her head, an air of mischief to her. "If you actually bothered to become friends with her, you would realize that she was rooting for us to get together."

Now  _that_ surprise the hell out of him. "Are you series?" She nodded her head, giggling. Huh. Maybe he should give her another chance. "What about Loras? Will he be pleased?"

"Oh gods no," she answered laughter in her voice. "He always said that if I didn't get you, he would steal you away from me. So something tells me he will be a little jealous."

He threw his head back and let a roar of laughter. Sansa joined with him in laughter as they walked down the street, earning a few strange looks from the few people still on the street at this late hour.

He pulled her a little closer, feeling nothing but happiness. "Well, you just have to tell him that he never stood a chance. My heart has always been yours." Looking down at her face he couldn't wait to see what the future will hold for them.

 

**The End**


End file.
